Everything I Didn't Say
by Lunakir
Summary: "When Dean was three his daddy sat him down to have a very serious conversation" A look at Dean growing up and consequently watching Sam grow up. Dean's life has revolved around Sam since his little brother was born and nothing will ever change that. Implied slash and wincest, a little underage I guess. One shot. Weecest. R&R. Dean just loves his Sam so much, that's it really


**Hey, guys!**

**So, I wrote this to try and cure some writer's block since I'm so stuck on my Dreams Of Sammy story, I will finish it eventually though!**

**Let me know what you all think!**

**Thank You!**

When Dean was three his daddy sat him down to have a _very_ serious conversation. Mummy was going to have a baby and that meant that Dean was going be a big brother. This did not make a whole lot of sense to Dean but he decided that being a big brother might be fun, he'd have someone to play with all of the time and Dean could show the baby how to be a power ranger or go down the big slide at the play park.

When Dean was four his mummy's tummy had gotten so big that she waddled when she walked. One day Dean had to be picked up from preschool by the nice lady that lived next door because mummy was going to have a baby. Dean tried to tell her that mummy had been saying she was going to have a baby forever and he didn't understand why that meant he couldn't be at home with his mummy and daddy right now. His mummy and daddy eventually came home but mummy was carrying a bundle of blankets which she showed eagerly to Dean. Wrapped up in the bundle was Dean's little brother, he was very small with a very red race, Daddy said he was called Sam.

When Dean was four and a half he woke up to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke. Dean's little legs had made him run to his bedroom door before he could comprehend what was happening. He was very tired and very scared and the screaming hadn't stopped yet. But then Daddy had appeared and he was carrying Sam and Daddy looked scared too. When Dean was four and a half he carried his baby brother out of a burning house and he promised his little brother that nothing bad would ever happen again and that he would always take care of him, he said "**Don't worry, Sammy, Big Brother is here**" and little Sam had stopped crying.

When Dean was six he taught Sammy how to pee in the toilet like a big boy and dressed Sammy every morning and sang to him every night.

When Dean was eight his dad told him about bad creatures that wanted to hurt him and his brother. His dad had told him to always look out for Sammy but Dean didn't need his dad to tell him to take care of his brother because Dean already did.

When Dean was ten he taught Sammy how to tie his own shoe laces and brush his own hair. He also let Sammy get hurt, had almost killed by one of the bad creatures his dad had warned him about. When Dean was ten he swore to himself that he'd never let his little brother be in harms way ever again.

When Dean was twelve he ruined Sammy's life. He told him about the bad creatures, about the one that killed their mother. Sam didn't speak for a week.

When Dean was fourteen he killed his first werewolf and had his first bottle of beer. He also taught his brother how to handle a gun and watched Sammy fire his first bullet. Dean was more proud of Sam than he was of himself, he didn't understand why his dad wasn't.

When Dean was sixteen he broke up the first fight between his dad and his brother. He wiped away Sammy's tears and told his little brother just how much he loved him. He lost his virginity the same night to a girl with soft brown hair and dimples that appeared in her cheeks whenever she smiled.

When Dean was eighteen he noticed how pretty his brother's eyes were, how they were never one colour but always a mix between bright green and soft brown. He wondered if he would go to hell for thinking about his brother in the way that he did, but when Sam's pretty eyes were on him and he was the one making his dimples prominent, Dean decided he didn't care.

When Dean was twenty he wasn't allowed to call his brother Sammy anymore and for the first time he worried about the future.

When Dean was twenty-two he got his heart broken. He watched Sam leave and he knew, he just knew, that he would never be enough for his brother. The same night Dean cried himself to sleep and broke the promise he had made eighteen years ago.

When Dean was twenty-six he felt hope again, even with his dad missing, he had Sam. Dean had only ever needed his Sammy.


End file.
